Rise FM
Rise FM ' is a radio station that appeared in GTA III and GTA LCS. In [[GTA III|''GTA III]], the playlist is presented as a continuous liveset which is being played and broadcast live from a nightclub called The Planetarium and plays Uplifting Trance and Progressive Trance. In GTA Liberty City Stories, the station is also non-stop, but plays commercials at the end of the music loop until it repeats again, this time it plays mostly House/Dance music. Rise FM is one of the Colombian Cartel's favorite radio stations in GTA III, as this station will most likely be heard if the player jacked a Cartel Cruiser. It is hosted by Andre the Accelerator in Grand Theft Auto III, and by Boy Sanchez (Oliver Vaquer) in Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories. Rise FM Headquarters is located in Newport, opposite the house of Claude in Staunton Island. Grand Theft Auto III Playlist The GTA III version of Rise FM plays Progressive Trance, Uplift Trance, UK Garage and Dance music, and has no commercials. * Chris Walsh & Dave Beran - "Shake" (Revolt Clogrock remix) * Shiver - "Deep Time" (2001) * R.R.D.S - "Innerbattle" (2001) * Slyder - "Score" (Original Mix) (2000) * Slyder - "Neo (The One)" (2001) * Chris Walsh - "Shake" (End Mix) (2000) The songs were mixed by Terry Donovan. Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories Playlist The GTA LCS version of Rise FM playes House/Dance music, and this version plays a couple of commercials only at the end of the playlist. * Moloko - "Sing it Back" (Boris musical mix) (1998) * Ultra Naté - "Free" (1997) * Happy Clappers - "I Believe" (1994) * Eddie Amador - "House Music" (1998) * Kristine W - "Feel What You Want" (1996) * De'Lacy - "Hideaway" (Deep Dish vocal remix) (1995) * Sneaker Pimps - "Spin Spin Sugar" (Armand's dark garage mix) (1997) * Jaydee - "Plastic Dream" (1992) * Ron Trent - "Altered States" (1993) * The Absolute featuring Suzanne Palmer - "There Will Come A Day" (half tab dub) (1995) * Slam - "Positive Education" (1997) * Green Velvet - "Flash" (1995) * Robert Armani - "Circus Bells" (1993) * Josh Wink - "Higher State of Consciousness" (1995) Videos GTA III ''Grand Theft Auto III soundtrack:'' GTA Liberty City Stories ''GTA Liberty City Stories soundtrack:' Trivia *Rise FM was left behind when remastering for the PC version of GTA III occurred. So all other stations have high quality, while Rise FM has PS2-ish quality. Differences between Rise and other stations are audible. See Also * SF-UR - a radio station in Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas that plays house music. *Electro-Choc - A radio station in Grand Theft Auto IV and Episodes from Liberty City which also plays house music. *Vladivostok FM - A radio station in Grand Theft Auto IV and Episodes from Liberty City which also plays house music. *Non Stop Pop FM - A radio station in Grand Theft Auto V which also plays some house music. *Soulwax FM - A radio station in Grand Theft Auto V which also plays house music. Navigation de:Rise FM es:Rise FM pl:Rise FM pt:Rise FM Category:Radio Stations Category:Radio Stations in GTA III Category:Radio Stations in GTA Liberty City Stories